


all i want

by polaroidestiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2017 World Figure Skating Championships, F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Nicknames, Social Media, if you squint there's michemil towards the beginning, mila and sara compete in the world figure skating champs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidestiel/pseuds/polaroidestiel
Summary: JW: Now it’s pretty well known that Russia’s Mila Babicheva and you have a history in the past to trade back and forth who has the gold. She won last year, do you think you’ll take back your title this year?SC: I don’t think I will. I know I will.Or, competing against your girlfriend isn't really all that bad.Written for MilaSara week 2017 for Day 3: Social Media/College





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of late, but this is for MilaSara week 2017 for Day 3: Social Media / College and I chose to do social media and since the World Figure Skating Championships start on Wednesday I thought it was appropriate.
> 
> The formatting is inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8498344) fic which I highly recommend if you like Klance, but the plot is different.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and only kind of edited because I just wanted to get this out so if you see any mistakes let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

sara crispino

sara crispino **brother**

sara crispino **olympics**

sara crispino **boyfriend**

sara crispino **on jimmy kimmel**

sara crispino **twitter**

 

 

 

**Sara Crispino**

**sara_crispino:** so excited to go back to finland for worlds ! i can’t wait to see everyone ! #wfs2017

 

**Emil Nekola**

**emilnekola:** @sara_crispino i hve an xtra ticket 4 a sightseeing tour…

 

**Michele Crispino**

**michele_crisp:** @emilnekola @sara_crispino Don’t even think about it

 

**Emil Nekola**

**emilnekola:** @michele_crisp @sara_crispino u could hve just said u wanted the ticket michele

 

**Michele Crispino**

**michele_crisp:** @emilnekola @sara_crispino I don’t want the ticket! I just want you to back off my sister!

 

**Emil Nekola**

**emilnekola:** @michele_crisp @sara_crispino watever u say mickey

 

**Michele Crispino**

**michele_crisp:** @emilnekola @sara_crispino Don’t call me mickey

 

**Emil Nekola**

**emilnekola:** @michele_crisp @sara_crispino hey mickey ur so fine ur so fine u blow my mind

 

**Sara Crispino**

**sara_crispino:** @emilnekola @michele_crisp can you stop mentioning me? my mentions are flooded with your shippers

 

**Michele Crispino**

**michele_crisp:** @sara_crispino @emilnekola What the hell is “shipping”?

 

**Sara Crispino**

**sara_crispino:** @michele_crisp google exists, mickey

 

 

 

**smol gay**

**crispysara:** “GOOGLE EXISTS MICKEY”

 

**127 DAYS!**

**mmmichemil:** @crispysara SARAS LOWKEY SAVAGE

 

 

 

 

What To Expect At Worlds 2017 - [icenetwork.com](http://icenetwork.com)

(posted January 7, 2017)

 

With the location of Worlds being released this past week, figure skating fans are starting to wonder what to expect this year. For the men, there is the obvious powerhouses to look out for: Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti, and, of course, Katsuki Yuuri and fiancé Viktor Nikiforov who are making their solo career comebacks this season. However, there are a few up and coming competitors to be watching such as Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont and Russia’s Georgi Popovich. The women’s division will once again be a close call on who will take the gold. As in past years, experts are evenly split on whether Sara Crispino, whose brother is also competing in the men’s division, or Mila Babicheva, who trains closely with Plisetsky and Nikiforov, will take first. Both women have had excellent seasons and fans are eagerly anticipating the outcome.

 

 

Comments (342)

 

 

 

**Ice Network**

**icenetwork:** New article! What To Expect At Worlds 2017! Ice Network gives the #411 about the skaters! #wfs2017

 

**Mila Babicheva**

**mila_babicheva:** i’m glad to see that i, mila, who trains closely with this man and this man, am able to be in an article w/o being mentioned alongside them

 

**Sara Crispino**

**sara_crispino:** @mila_babicheva well you won’t have to worry about it after i, sister of michele crispino, beat you at worlds :)

 

**Mila Babicheva**

**mila_babicheva:** @sara_crispino ok siracha crispy

 

**Sara Crispino**

**sara_crispino:** @mila_babicheva see you in helsinki, milo babywipe 

 

 

 

**does mila is gay**

**yuriyo:** @crispysara can you change your name to siracha crispy

 

**smol gay**

**crispysara:** @yuriyo only if you’ll be my milo babywipe x

 

 

_Liked by Mila Babicheva (@mila_babicheva):_

**@viktuuuuuuri:** do you think mila and sara have a running joke about calling each other the wrong name and we’ve just never known?

 

 

 

 

**mila-babicheva-owns-my-ass:**

 

[x]

 

i’m not the only one who saw this right?

 

_#she unliked it literally a minute later #they try to make it seem like they don’t like each other #but they’re so obvious #saramila #mila #sara #ice skating #mine_

 

**13 notes**

 

 

 

 

Mila Babicheva

 

 **657** posts **134k** followers **782** following

 

2016 World and European Gold Medalist. 2014 Winter Olympic Team Silver Medalist. 4-time Russian National Champ.

 

 

Moscow, Russia

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

 

**5,312 likes** _8h_

**mbabicheva** Helsinki isn’t ready for these blades

 

_(view all 67 comments)_

**russianyuri:** yaassssss mila!!!!!

 

 **viktornikiforov:** Oh no, Mila! It cut off your combo at the end!

 

 **yuri.plisetsky:** that caption is so embarrassing, mila. don’t talk to me for at LEAST a week

 

 **yuri.plisetsky:** @viktornikiforov not that she landed it anyways…

 

 **milarussiandoll:** OMG VIKTOR AND YURA BOTH COMMENTED!!!!!

 

l **ovemila:** @becca6539 IF YOU HATE HER SO MUCH THEN WHY ARE YOU STALKING HER INSTAGRAM???

 

 **mbabicheva:** @yuri.plisetsky you only just learned how to land a 4s a month ago get on my level

 

 

 

 

1:52: “helsinki isn’t ready for these blades”

 

1:52: nice one

 

1:53 / mildew barmitzvah <3: WHY ARENT YOU ALSEEP

 

1:53: why aren’t YOU asleep ? you’re an hour ahead !!

 

1:53 / mildew barmitzvah <3: because my body is still young and youthful

 

1:54: ok give it four years

 

1:55 / mildew barmitzvah <3: i would but i don’t know if you’ll still be alive then :(

 

1:55: i’m 23 not 93

 

1:56 / mildew barmitzvah <3: stay young grandma! never change!

 

1:56: oh you young whippersnappers finally appreciating the elderly!

 

1:56 / mildew barmitzvah <3: sara

 

1:56: when i met your granddad yakov it wasn’t easy. italy and russia were fighting a war against each other, you know

 

1:57 / mildew barmitzvah <3: sara stop

 

1:57: i remember i was about your age on our wedding day he gave me my first toothbrush and i finally got to clean my teeth just in time for our honeymoon!

 

1:58 / mildew barmitzvah <3: im leaving you for mickey

 

1:58: it’s ok. i have yakov

 

 

 

 

Sara Crispino 

 

 **1,984** posts **137k** followers **1,051** following

 

#HACKEDBYEMIL #HAHAHAHAHAHA #AndMichele

 

 

Naples, Italy

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

 

 **20,042 likes** _2h_

 **saracrispino** #siblings

 

(view all 197 comments)

 **crispytwins:** ahhhhhh you guys are so cute!!! sibling goals  <3

 

 **emilnekola:** where my photo cred???

 

 **michelecrispino:** @emilnekola It’s a selfie, Emil.

 

 **michelecrispino:** @emilnekola Also, it’s *where’s, *credit, and only one question mark.

 

 **emilnekola:** @michelecrispino fun u, mickey

 

 **emilnekola:** @michelecrispino I MEANT FUK

 

 **emilandmickey:** @emilnekola @michelecrispino u want sum fuk

 

 **emilnekola:** @emilandmickey @michelecrispino MICKEY LEMME SMASH

 

 **saracrispino:** @emilnekola it’s time to stop

 

 

 

 

**fyeahfigureskaters:**

 

sara continuously surprises me with her patience

 

_#how does she put up with michemil #i will never understand how she’s real #mine #female skaters #sara crispino_

 

**93 notes**

 

 

**pansexualsaracrispino:**

 

does emil realise he outs michemil all the time or does he just not care. inquiring minds need to know.

 

_#and why does michele never complain like he does for anything else #maybe it’s a conspiracy #it’s probably a  conspiracy #ice skating #lilly talks_

 

**117 notes**

 

 

 

13:51: hey can you be at the airport in about an hour?

 

13:51 / salad crusty <3: you better be joking

 

13:52: ;)

 

13:53 / salad crusty <3: mila

 

13:53 / salad crusty <3: mila

 

13:53 / salad crusty <3: m i l a

 

13:53 / salad crusty <3: MILA

 

13:58 / salad crusty <3: did you tell yakov you were leaving

 

13:59: FUCK

 

 

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

it has been nearly five weeks or thirty four (34) days since mila and sara last interacted on social media i think this is the longest time they’ve gone

 

_#i miss them #saramila #ellie.txt_

 

**67 notes**

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

**milababichevalikesgirls:**

**milobabywipe:**

 

it has been nearly five weeks or thirty four (34) days since mila and sara last 

interacted on social media i think this is the longest time they’ve gone

 

have you not seen the new fan photos of mila in italy? [x] [x]

 

WHY DO NONE OF YOU EVER TELL ME ANYTHING

 

_#SHES IN NAPLES #FFS #SHES VISITING SARA IM PUTTING MONEY DOWN NOW #WE’LL GET PICTURES OF THEM TOGETHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY #IM TELLING YOU #saramila #ellie.txt_

 

**72 notes**

 

 

 

 

**Mila Babicheva**

**mila_babicheva:** why do all of my followers suddenly all have the exact same picture of me as their profile pic? what’s so special about it?

 

 

 

**mila is w/ sara rn**

**yuriyo:** AS IF SHE DOESNT KNOW

 

**sara is w/ mila rn**

**crispysara:** @yuriyo her and sara are probably cuddling and laughing at us as we speAK

 

**mila is w/ sara rn**

**yuriyo:** @crispysara actually we’re typing, not speaking

 

**sara is w/ mila rn**

**crispysara:** @yuriyo actually we’re breaking up

 

 

 

 

**dailysaracrispino:**

 

[x]

[x]

[x]

 

**_Sara and Mila Babicheva out today with fans (02/13/17)_ **

 

_#*cough* tomorrow is valentine’s day *cough* #sara crispino #mila babicheva #saramila_

 

**298 notes**

 

 

 

 **anonymous** asked: Is Sara actually out as pan? just wondering since that’s your url! Have a nice day!

 

 **pansexualsaracrispino** answered: she’s not out as anything, but whenever she’s asked about her “love life” she always uses gender neutral pronouns

 

_#which is honestly the most telling thing #if she was straight she would just use ‘he’ #she could be some other sexuality besides pan #but i can see her as pan #it also doesn’t hurt that i’m pan too and love representation #sara crispino #lilly talks #anonymous #answered_

 

**185 notes**

 

 

 

 

sara crispino

sara crispino **mila babicheva**  

sara crispino **olympics**

sara crispino **brother**

sara crispino **2017**

sara crispino **gay**

 

 

 

 

 

Sara Crispino 

 

 **2,004** posts **138k** followers **1,056** following

 

emil and mickey stop stealing my phone

2014 Winter Olympic Team Gold Medalist. 5-time Italian National Champion. 2015 Worlds Gold Medalist.

 

 

Naples, Italy

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

 

 **37,992 likes** _5h_

 **saracrispino** coffee date with my arch rival :)

 

(view all 322 comments)

 **saramilaisreal:** MY USERNAME SAYS IT ALL

 

 **yuri.plisetsky:** you two are disgusting

 

 **seunggil.lee:** Are those cappuccinos?

 

 **jessicaaax:** @hollyskates98 LOOK AT THEM

 

 **hollyskates98:** @jessicaaax AHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **katsukiyuuri:** Sara and Mila, don’t forget to call me and Viktor later! @mbabicheva

 

 **mbabicheva:** @katsukiyuuri sara says you’re not our real dads

 

 **anamarielutz:** ^^^^THEYRE STILL TOGETHER AND THEYRE JOKING AND USING “OURS” AND BEING CUTE JUST DATE ALREADY!!!!

 

 **5goldengaytimes:** @anamarielutz TELL ME ABOUT IT!!! THEYRE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

19:42: we’re “perfect for each other” (attached image)

 

19:43 / salsa creampuff: we’re sitting beside each other

 

19:43: yeah so?

 

19:44 / salsa creampuff: you could have just shown me the comment instead of sending me a screenshot

 

19:44: :/

 

19:44 / salsa creampuff: what?

 

19:45: i wanted a reply to my picture

 

19:45: not out loud smh

 

19:46 / salsa creampuff: i guess we should just date then

 

19:46: excuse me i have a girlfriend

 

19:46 / salsa creampuff: omg who

 

19:47: her name is salty cranberry

 

19:47 / salsa creampuff: that was bad

 

19:47: ok well i originally had salamander crab

 

19:48 / salsa creampuff: just kiss me already

 

 

 

 

World Figure Skating Championships Have Begun! - [espn.com](http://espn.com) 

(posted 1 day ago at 3:38pm)

 

One of the biggest competitions in the figure skating world has started! Yesterday during warmups, our broadcasters caught up with few top picks for the women’s events starting today including Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva.

 

JW: Are you nervous for tomorrow?

 

SC: Not really, I know my routine and I know that I skate it well. I’m coming into the competition ranked first, I’m positive I can hold that position.

 

TL: What about the other competitors? 

 

SC: I’m especially not worried about that (laughs).

 

JW: Now it’s pretty well known that Russia’s Mila Babicheva and you have a history in the past to trade back and forth who has the gold. She won last year, do you think you’ll take back your title this year?

 

SC: I don’t _think_ I will. I _know_ I will.

 

While Crispino sounded confident in her abilities, Babicheva assured us that she wasn’t threatened by them in the slightest.

 

MB: I beat her last year, I know I can do it again this year.

 

TL: You and Sara are close friends as well-

 

MB: (laughs) Is that what we’re calling it? Sorry to interrupt, go on.

 

TL: So you and Sara are close friends, how has being colleagues and “fated rivals” affected that friendship?

 

MB: It’s only strengthened it I feel. Sara understands the pressure put on me and what it’s like being a professional athlete much better than any of my other friends because she’s living it too. And having her as a “rival” benefits the both of us. Whenever we skate against each other we place bets and whoever loses has to pay for a coffee, lunch, or dinner date.

 

JW: Speaking of coffee dates, you visited Sara in Italy last month didn’t you?

 

MB: I did. It was a nice time to catch up and visit and get a cup of authentic Italian cappuccino.

 

JW: Well your visit got a lot of attention from skating fans due to your visit being on Valentine’s Day.

 

MB: Really? I hadn’t noticed.

 

TL: Is the attention putting you under more pressure to succeed? 

 

MB: I don’t think so. The way I see it, I’m about to get a free dinner in a few days and that’s all that matters to me.

 

 

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

mila and sara both look so good im so g a y

 

_#ellie liveblogs #wfs17_

 

**57 notes**

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

THAT QUAD!!!! SHES DOING SO GOOD!!!

 

_#ellie liveblogs #wfs17_

 

**9 notes**

 

 

**pansexualsaracrispino:**

 

did you see that hug between the two of them? they’re goals.

 

_#kiss already #saramila #lilly talks #wfs17 liveblog_

 

**23 notes**

 

 

**dailysaracrispino:**

 

[x]

[x]

 

**_Sara wishes Mila good luck before her short program. (03/29/17)_ **

 

_#saramila #wfs17_

 

**178 notes**

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

my girls are first and second!!!! i cant wait until the free skate!!!!

 

_#ellie liveblogs_

 

**13 notes**

 

 

 

 

17:23: good job today :)

 

17:27 / milk baguette: thanks babe. can’t wait to take that lead from you and beat you on saturday :)))

 

17:29: we’ll see about that minty backstab

 

17:30 / milk baguette: that wasn’t very good but i’ll give you points for incorporating “backstab”

 

17:30: you’re the one that needs the points, second place 

 

17:31 / milk baguette: we’ll see about that

 

 

 

 

**pansexualsaracrispino:**

 

free skates here we gooooo

 

_#lilly talks #wfs17 liveblog_

 

**26 notes**

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

mila looks amazing. sara looks amazing. what’s new.

 

_#ellie liveblogs_

 

**42 notes**

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

OK BC OF RHAT FREE SKATE MILA IS IN FIRST BY A RECORD SCORE HOW IS SARA GOING TO BEAT HTAT???

 

_#ellie liveblogs_

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

**milobabywipe:**

 

OK BC OF RHAT FREE SKATE MILA IS IN FIRST BY A RECORD SCORE HOW IS

SARA GOING TO BEAT HTAT???

 

oh. that’s how.

 

_#IM SCREAMING #THAT COMBO AT THE END WAS AMAZING !!!! #ellie liveblogs_

 

**21 notes**

 

 

**pansexualsaracrispino:**

 

im so proud of my baby

 

_#sara crispino #lilly talks #wfs17 liveblog_

 

**13 notes**

 

 

**pansexualsaracrispino:**

 

i almost had to leave before the medal ceremony and i was worried i would miss something

 

_#i was worried i would miss a saramila hug smh #lilly talks #wfs17 liveblog_

 

**3 notes**

 

 

**milobabywipe:**

 

look at my girls. so pretty. so talented :’)

 

_#i love them #ellie liveblogs_

 

**18 notes**

**milobabywipe:**

 

WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL

 

_#oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh #shit oh shit oh shit #DID THAT JUST HAPPEN ??? #OR ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME ???? #ellie liveblogs_

 

**9 notes**

 

 

**pansexualsaracrispino:**

 

IM SO GLAD I STAYED TO WATCH

 

_#this is so much better than what i expected #lilly talks #wfs17 live blog_

 

**5 notes**

 

 

**THEY DID THAT**

**crispysara:** IM SCREAMING

 

**ALL HAIL SARAMILA**

**yuriyo:** @crispysara DID YOU SEE THAT !!!!!!

 

**THEY DID THAT**

**crispysara:** @yuriyo OF COURSE I DID WHAT KINF OF FAN DO YOU TA KE ME FOR 

 

 

**THIS WEEK !!**

**mmmichemil:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**THEY DID THAT**

**crispysara:** @mmmichemil SAME

 

 

 

 

22:11: i love you

22:11 / sara crispino: we’re right beside each other

22:11 / sara crispino: i love you too

 

 

 

 

**dailysaracrispino:**

 

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

[x]

 

**_Sara and Mila’s kiss during the medal ceremony. (03/31/17)_ **

 

**1,538 notes**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://2012meme.tumblr.com) please come scream about girls with me  
> i also have an [anime blog](http://yamamotoakane.tumblr.com) if you don't want memes and cats on your dash
> 
> and i'm on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/saltkishima) too if that's more your speed


End file.
